Fuir pour mieux revenir
by T0urn3s0L
Summary: 5 ans plus tard. Une réunion d'anciens élèves. Un retour. Des retrouvailles. Des questions qui vont enfin trouver des réponses. Comment l'une va-t-elle réagir à la réapparition de l'autre ?


**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a 10 mois de ça... Ne m'en voulez pas s'il est nul... Parce que je suis nulle pour écrire ! xD**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Cette ville lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Autant les bons que les mauvais. Sa popularité au lycée, sa place de capitaine dans les Cheerios, les bons moments au sein du Glee Club, sa grossesse et donc Beth. Mais aussi tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de refouler jusqu'à ce maudit jour.

D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait revoir tous les membres du Glee Club. Elle n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Santana, juste après sa fuite loin de tout ce qui l'a tuée de l'intérieur. La Latina avait compris depuis bien longtemps le changement d'attitude de son amie, et elle avait tout de suite accepté sa promesse de ne lui donner aucunes nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait au lycée. Elle avait aussi fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait son amie. Tant d'années de mensonges qu'elle ne regrettait pas, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à la convaincre de venir à cette réunion d'anciens élèves.

Tout le monde était déjà présent dans l'auditorium lorsqu'elle arriva. Ils étaient en train de rire, se racontant des anecdotes de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ces derniers temps. Quinn se doutait bien qu'ils avaient tous gardé contact après la fin du lycée. Et de les voir aussi liés les uns aux autres lui donna un léger pincement au cœur.

La première personne à s'apercevoir qu'elle était là n'était autre que le sujet de sa fuite. Leur regard s'accrocha de nombreuses secondes, faisant soudainement taire la brunette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn était là, aujourd'hui, exactement 5 ans après sa disparition. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait était de la joie ou de la colère. La joie de retrouver une amie chère et de voir qu'elle allait bien. Ou alors la colère de toutes ces années d'absence, attendant en vain un signe de la blonde.

Tout le monde s'aperçut du brusque changement de la diva, et tous se mirent à regarder Quinn. Personne n'osait y croire, sauf la Latina, et sa femme qui avait été mise au courant après la fin du lycée. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui s'élança en premier vers la blonde. Elle lui sauta dessus, voulant rattraper en quelques secondes toutes ces années perdues.

« Quinn, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! San' n'a pas voulu me dire si tu avais accepté ou non. » Quinn était tellement heureuse de revoir la mine réjouie de Brittany. Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais le côté enfantin et attendrissant de la jeune blonde lui avait terriblement manqué.

Santana vint à son tour enlacer son amie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse. Car même si elles avaient gardé contact durant toutes ces années, elles ne s'étaient jamais revues. Le reste du Glee Club sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se retrouva en moins de deux autour de l'ancienne Cheerleader. Personne n'avait compris sa soudaine fuite d'i ans. Mais ils se jurèrent tous à ce moment-là d'en apprendre plus.

La seule personne à être restée en retrait fut Rachel. Elle était encore sous le choc de cette soudaine apparition. Elle aussi n'avait pas compris le brusque départ de Quinn. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui demander. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation avec la blonde, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait être houleuse.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes à contempler de loin le tableau de ces retrouvailles, et elle se décida enfin d'y participer. Elle s'avança prudemment de la bande enfin réunie. Quinn avait senti l'approche de la brune. Et elle redoutait le moment où elles allaient se retrouver face à face. Elle était en train de se monter plusieurs scénarios sur ce qu'allait faire Rachel. La gifler ? Lui crier dessus ? Simplement l'ignorer ?

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas imaginée se produisit. Elle se retrouva encerclée par les bras de Rachel. D'abord surprise, elle finit par rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme. Elle se sentait tellement complète, vivante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Elle sentit que Rachel pleurer lorsqu'un doux liquide coula sur son épaule. Elle resserra alors son étreinte sur Rachel qui fit la même chose. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur ces deux-là. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles étaient restées ainsi. Quelques secondes ? Des minutes ? Elles n'osaient plus se séparer de peur de devoir amorcer une douloureuse conversation.

Leurs amis étaient heureux qu'elles puissent enfin se retrouver. Ils sentaient à ce moment-là que quelque chose de fort liait les deux jeunes femmes. Ce fut alors avec un sourire et un léger signe de la tête que Santana leur fit comprendre de les laisser un peu seules. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous aussi en rond sur la scène de l'auditorium. Tous questionnèrent Santana pour savoir comment elle avait réussi à retrouver Quinn. Et Puck ne put s'empêcher de la remercier pour cette merveilleuse surprise.

Lui aussi avait compris que déjà à l'époque, Quinn n'était plus la même lorsqu'elle était avec Rachel. Mais il avait réussi à ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas, ne voulait pas blesser celle qui avait donné naissance à leur fille. Alors il avait gardé le silence, mais s'en était souvent voulu de n'avoir pas été là pour aider son amie.

Lorsqu'elles se décidèrent enfin de se séparer, elles remarquèrent que leurs amis n'étaient plus autour d'elles. Elles se contemplèrent quelques secondes. Elles voyaient sur le visage de l'autre et surtout dans leur regard, la tristesse et les regrets qu'elles partageaient.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle. » La phrase tant redoutée par chacune venait de sortir de la bouche de la belle blonde. Elle devait des explications à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait trouvé le courage de prononcer ces mots dans le regard de Rachel. Mais elle le perdit aussi lorsque la brunette s'éloigna d'elle.

« Profitons d'abord de nos amis, nous avons tout le weekend pour en parler. » Rachel s'était retournée vers son amie pour lui dire cela, essayant de lui faire promettre silencieusement de ne pas fuir cette fois-ci.

La blonde avait compris ce que le regard de Rachel lui disait, et elle lui sourit timidement, comme pour lui confirmer sa promesse. Elle la regarda repartir vers leurs amis, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la jeune femme était devenue encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Elle se décida à aller les rejoindre. Elle s'installa à côté de Santana, tandis que Rachel était aux côtés de Kurt et Mercedes. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'il manquait une personne. Le jeune homme qui, à l'époque lui avait brisé son cœur, n'était pas présent. Elle n'osa pas poser de questions et se contenta de tous les regarder rire entre eux. Elle se doutait que d'ici quelques instants une de ces personnes allait lui demander pourquoi elle était partie, et elle se sentit tout d'un coup stressé. Santana, qui avait senti la nervosité de son amie, se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras. Ce simple geste la rassura alors. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle décida alors de prendre les devants.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans vous prévenir, et de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles. » Tout le monde s'était tut en entendant la voix tremblante de Quinn. Ils savaient alors qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment. En voyant les larmes couler sur les joies de la blonde, personne n'osa poser de questions sur le pourquoi de sa fuite. Ils attendaient simplement que cette dernière reprenne la parole, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. « Je ne peux pas encore vous dire pourquoi je suis partie, mais je vous promets que vous aurez bientôt toutes les questions à vos réponses. Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à une personne. » Elle regardait alors intensément Rachel, qui ne put que baisser le regard. Tous les membres du Glee Club enregistrèrent alors l'information. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore parler des raisons de sa fuite, mais est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui demander ce qu'elle était devenue ces dernières année ?

Mercedes rassembla alors son courage. « Peut-on au moins te demander où tu étais et ce que tu as fait ? » Le sourire chaleureux que lui envoya alors Quinn lui dit que sa question avait droit à une réponse et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir demandé cela.

« Je suis partie retrouver ma sœur à Seattle. J'ai terminé ma dernière année de lycée là-bas, et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Entre temps, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse, et grâce à l'argent que j'ai pu mettre de côté, je suis partie étudier à Paris. Je me suis lancée dans des études de journalisme. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, je suis revenue à Seattle, et j'ai bossé pour un petit journal jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite, par le bouche à oreille, le New York Times m'a contacté. Je suis allée à un entretien la semaine dernière, et j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il allait falloir que je déménage là-bas. » Quinn n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Qu'un si grand journal la recrute, c'était tout simplement incroyable.

« On savait tous que tu étais prédestinée à autre chose qu'à être agent immobilier. » Plaisanta Kurt. Il était fier du parcours de son amie. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne resterait pas à Lima, même si sa fuite l'avait profondément touché, il pensait qu'elle lui avait été bénéfique. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle allait aller à New York, ils allaient pouvoir être enfin tous réunis.

Ils continuèrent tous à parler de leur évolution personnel ces 5 dernières années, mettant au courant Quinn de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Tina avait eu son diplôme et était partie rejoindre Mike dans son école de danse à New York. Brittany y était aussi d'ailleurs. Et tous les trois s'en sortaient très bien. Ils avaient participé à quelques concerts. Artie avait suivi des études sur l'art audiovisuel et avait tourné quelques courts métrages qui avaient du bien du succès. Mercedes n'avait pas continué ses études, préférant entrer directement dans la vie active. Elle faisait des représentations dans quelques salles, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand producteur la remarqua et la prit sous son aile. Elle allait d'ailleurs bientôt sortir un album, son premier. Sam, quant à lui, avait choisi de faire des études de droit. Il était devenu avocat et aidait les familles en difficulté. Puck avait suivi à peu près la même voie que Sam, mais sans les études. Il avait fondé une association qui venait en aide aux jeunes en difficulté, ceux qui tombaient dans la délinquance, ou alors ceux qui devenaient parents en étant très jeunes. Santana était devenue mannequin et également l'égérie d'une nouvelle marque de soin cosmétique qui était en plein essor. Elle écrivait aussi des livres sur comment accepter son homosexualité et comment vivre avec, et participait à plein de séminaires sur les droits des homosexuels. Kurt et Blaine étaient partis à NYADA. Ils avaient participé à quelques comédies musicales, mais n'avaient pas encore décroché de grands rôles, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Rachel aussi était partie à NYADA, mais contrairement à ses deux amis, elle avait décroché le rôle en or. Elle était devenue la nouvelle star vedette que tout le monde s'arrachait. Quinn était tellement fière de leur parcours à tous. Elle a vite compris qu'elle serait amenée à tous les revoir, et elle en fut heureuse.

Elle apprit aussi que Mike et Tina s'était mariés, que Mercedes et Sam étaient toujours ensemble. Que Brittany et Santana étaient fiancées, mais que Brittany ne voulait pas se marier tant que Quinn ne serait pas revenue. Alors la jeune blonde leur promis que maintenant qu'elle était revenue, elle serait heureuse de participer à leur mariage. Artie avait rencontré une jeune femme sur l'un des tournages qu'il dirigeait et vivait une parfaite histoire d'amour avec elle depuis maintenant 3 ans. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient séparés pendant une année, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient vraiment fous l'un de l'autre. Puck n'avait toujours pas rencontré l'amour de sa vie, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il s'était calmé depuis le lycée, et n'avait quasiment plus d'aventure d'une nuit. Tous lui avaient raconté l'évolution de leur vie sentimentale, excepté Rachel. Et Quinn ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir comment allait Finn. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de tout cela pour l'instant. Elles en parleraient plus tard. Quinn ne donna aucunes informations aux New Directions sur sa vie sentimentale. Elle avait eu quelques relations, mais en parler maintenant, elle ne le voulait pas. Et ils avaient tous compris que cela ne servait à rien de lui poser des questions. Ce qui avait toujours été génial avec eux, c'est qu'ils se comprenaient parfois sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils faisaient beaucoup attention aux attitudes des autres pour savoir quand et comment entamer une discussion.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et jamais Quinn et Rachel avaient pu se retrouver seules. Ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver le lendemain matin au Breadstix pour pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Une fois tous debout, ils se saluèrent. Les dernières personnes à quitter l'auditorium étaient Santana, Brittany, Rachel et Quinn. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se séparer. Brittany et Santana, parce qu'elles voulaient encore profiter de la présence de la blonde. Rachel et Quinn, parce qu'elles avaient besoin de parler sérieusement. Rachel proposa alors aux trois autres filles de venir chez elle. Ses pères n'étant pas là de toute la soirée. Elles acceptèrent et partir en direction de la maison de la brunette. Sur le chemin, Brittany n'arrêtait pas de poser tout un tas de question à Quinn. Comment était Paris ? Est-ce que le Glee Club lui avait manqué ? Et tout plein d'autre chose. Une fois arrivée chez Rachel, elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Celle-ci demanda à ses invités si elles voulaient boire quelques choses. Elle partit donc dans la cuisine.

Ce petit moment de tranquillité dans la cuisine lui faisait du bien. Passer toutes ces heures avec la blonde lui avait fait atrocement plaisir, même si elles n'avaient pas pu parler. Elle en avait vraiment envie, mais elle eut soudainement peur. Peur de découvrir pourquoi la blonde était partie. Alors qu'elle prenait une bouteille de limonade dans le frigo, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Et elle n'eut aucun doute quant à la personne qui était là.

« Ces deux-là n'ont vraiment pas changées. Toujours à se sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. » Quinn riait sur la véracité de ces propos. Santana et Brittany avaient toujours été fusionnelles. Et elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de s'embrasser encore et encore alors qu'elle était avec elles. Quinn avait voulu leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et avait trouvé là une bonne occasion de se retrouver enfin seule avec Rachel.

« Je peux te le confirmer. Mais c'est tellement mignon à voir qu'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. » Rachel souriait à Quinn. Elle se dit qu'elle avait manqué beaucoup de choses, et qu'elle devait vraiment s'en vouloir.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Chacune se remémorait les bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient eus ensemble.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse Rachel. J'aurais dû te donner des explications, mais j'avais tellement peur. »

« Tu as de quoi être désolée Quinn. Tu ne sais même pas le mal que tu m'as fait ce jour-là. Et puis, de quoi avais-tu peur ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu te défiler juste parce que tu avais peur. »

« J'avais peur de ta réaction, du changement qu'il y aurait eu entre nous après tout t'avoir avoué. Je n'avais jamais fui avant, parce que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. » Quinn ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle blesserait autant Rachel avec son départ. Elle avait toujours peur, mais elle ne voulait plus lui cacher la vérité. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait après, elle ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour elle.

« Alors tu as préféré fuir ce jour-là, en me laissant me poser un tas de questions. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser. Je me suis demandé si c'était parce que tu étais contre depuis le début. Mais même si cela avait été le cas, tu ne serais pas partie. Alors je me suis demandé si tu étais… »

« Stop, arrête Rachel. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et la réponse est non. Je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui depuis bien longtemps déjà. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on était amies, qu'on pouvait désormais tout se dire. Mais tu m'as caché la vérité, et tu es partie. Et si tu as fait ça, c'est parce que tu étais malheureuse, ne dis pas le contraire. Je m'en suis tellement voulue de t'avoir blessée une fois de plus. Et ça faisait encore plus mal parce qu'on était amie. Mais bon sang Quinn, qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ce jour-là ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue en disparaissant. » Rachel avait troqué les larmes par la colère. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Quinn ne s'était pas confiée à elle à ce moment-là. Elle s'était approchée de la blonde, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Et Quinn pleurait toujours, elle avait tellement mal, mais elle savait que la colère de la brune été justifiée.

« On était amies, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas te confier le pourquoi de tout ça. Oui, j'étais malheureuse, et toute cette situation me tuait de l'intérieur. Et même si je ne pouvais pas te le dire, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu entendre. Et quand vous nous avez annoncé qu'après les Régionales vous alliez vous marier et que tu étais sûre de toi, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour te faire changer d'avis. Tu avais pris ta décision, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Alors la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est partir. Partir de Lima, partir loin de vous. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, de ne plus te voir tous les jours. Et je ne voulais pas te voir une fois de plus dans cette robe de mariée qui t'allait si bien. Ça m'a brisée de partir, mais je le devais. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule que tu as brisée ce jour-là. Quand Britt' a compris que tu n'allais pas revenir, elle ne souriait même plus. Quand Santana nous a annoncé que tu étais partie, quelques minutes avant la cérémonie, tu nous as brisés à nous deux. Moi, parce que je venais de comprendre que je t'avais vraiment perdue. Et lui, parce que… » Rachel ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle pleurait tellement en repensant à ce jour-là. Elle avait l'impression de le revivre encore. De sentir son cœur exploser en plusieurs milliers de minuscules morceaux. Elle avait tellement eu mal ce jour-là.

« Je suis tellement désolée Rach'. » Quinn ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Elle ne put que la prendre dans ces bras. Au bout de quelques minutes où seuls les pleurs des deux jeunes femmes se faisaient entendre, Rachel se recula.

Au même moment, leurs deux amies firent apparition dans la cuisine. Elles savaient que quelque chose de crucial était en train de se jouer.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Santana regarda la jeune brune en face d'elle. Depuis le départ de Quinn, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et étaient devenues amies. Quand elle avait annoncé le départ de Quinn, elle s'était rendu peu à peu compte que cette dernière avait sans doute fait une erreur, mais qu'elle en avait empêché une autre.

Elle vit Rachel secouer sa tête de gauche à droite, et dans son regard, elle put lire qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Alors, une petite discussion silencieuse démarra entre les deux filles. Et après un léger mouvement de la tête, Santana reprit la parole.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir Q. » Celle-ci, après quelques secondes, accéda à la demande de la Latina et pris place sur un tabouret de la cuisine. « Tu sais que ce jour-là, tu m'as fait promettre de te donner aucunes nouvelles du Glee Club. Et j'ai bien failli ne pas tenir ma promesse. Tu ne m'as jamais dit si je devais ou non donner de tes nouvelles aux autres, alors je ne l'ai pas fait, hormis à Britt'. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien lui cacher. Et quelques jours après, j'ai donné de tes nouvelles à quelqu'un d'autre. Toi et moi, on sait très bien pourquoi tu es partie, mais on n'en a jamais parlé. J'ai souvent voulu, mais là aussi, ça aurait été brisé ma promesse, alors j'ai gardé le silence. Je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir eu le courage de rompre cette stupide promesse. Parce que peut-être tu aurais fait marche arrière et que tu serais revenue avant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché 5 ans de vos vies, et je m'en veux vraiment, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. » Santana fit une petite pause, ce qu'elle allait dire allait être dur, et elle avait peur que la blonde lui en veuille. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, mais elle devait lui dire. « Lorsque tu es partie, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. Et tu as blessé plus de personne que tu ne le penses. Mais je ne peux pas t'en blâmer pour ça, je me doute que tu avais besoin d'espace. Quand je l'ai annoncé au reste du club, j'ai eu l'impression d'amorcer une bombe, qui a fait beaucoup de dégâts. » Elle regarda une dernière fois Rachel avant de reprendre la parole. « Rachel a annulé le mariage et a quitté Finn. »

Quinn n'en revenait pas. Elle avait du mal à assimiler la chose. Mariage annulé ? Rupture avec Finn ? Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Santana de ne pas lui avoir dit. Elle lui avait fait promettre, et maintenant, peut-être qu'elle le regrettait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas quoi répondre à tout cela.

« Je pense qu'on va partir. Vous devez sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, et je doute que vous vouliez qu'on soit présentes. » Santana se dirigea vers Quinn pour lui faire un petit câlin. « Je ne t'en veux pas San'. Tu n'as fait que respecter ma promesse. » Santana se sentit soulagée. Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de rejoindre Rachel pour la prendre elle aussi dans les bras. Elle lui souffla un petit « Courage » au creux de l'oreille. Elle se détacha d'elle et partie vers Brittany. Elle lui prit la main et s'en allèrent.

Elles se retrouvèrent véritablement seules maintenant, se regardant, mais aucune des deux osaient prendre la parole. Chacune était plongée dans leur pensée, continuait de se poser des questions.

« Pourquoi avoir annulé le mariage et quitter Finn ? » Quinn lui demanda, en fermant les yeux, et presque en chuchotant.

« Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne comprenais pas ton départ. Alors j'ai préféré annulé le mariage. Au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde d'ailleurs, surtout de nos parents. Mais pour sa plus grande peine à lui. Et puis ensuite, j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir à pourquoi j'ai eu si mal en apprenant ton départ, alors je me suis éloignée de lui. Pendant quelques jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai enfin compris, alors j'ai rompu avec Finn. Il a bien essayé de me reconquérir, mais rien n'était plus comme avant. A la fin de l'année, une fois diplômé, il est parti au Canada. On a gardé un peu contact, mais on ne s'est jamais revu. Et s'il n'est pas venu ce soir, c'est parce que, même après 5 ans, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »

« Je suis désolée pour lui, mais je ne sais pas si je dois être désolée d'avoir été la cause de cette annulation de mariage. »

« Je sais que tu as toujours été contre ce mariage. Et si ce n'est pas parce que tu étais encore amoureuse de Finn, alors pourquoi ? »

Rachel venait enfin de lui poser la question, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait répété plein de discours avant de revenir ici, mais dans aucun de ses scénarios, elle n'avait imaginé que le mariage avait été annulé.

« Je… Je ne pouvais supporter te voir l'épouser, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Cela faisait déjà quelque moment que… que je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments. Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi durant nos premières années au lycée, et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je m'acharnais autant sur toi. Et puis, dès lors qu'on est devenues amies, j'ai commencé à avoir des réponses. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire croire, je t'admirais et je t'enviais. Plus on passait du temps ensemble, et plus je m'attachais réellement à toi. Et quand tu es venue me demander mon avis dans les toilettes, j'ai compris que j'étais perdue. Tu allais l'épouser, et malgré tous mes efforts pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, tu n'as pas compris. Alors, si je suis partie, c'est parce que… » Rachel la regardait intensément. Elle essayait de lire en elle, de voir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et elle eut une seconde l'espoir fou d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais elle se ressaisit vite, c'était impossible. Quinn allait enfin tout lui avouer, c'était maintenant que la vérité allait éclater, et elle commençait à sentir le poids sur ses épaules disparaître. « C'est parce que j'étais follement amoureuse de toi. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. »

Quinn avait enfin dit à Rachel ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour elle. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée. Mais de l'autre, elle attendait avec crainte la réaction de Rachel. Cela faisait maintenant presque une minute que la déclaration avait eu lieu et cette dernière n'avait toujours émis le moindre son. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce que Quinn venait de lui avouer. L'avait-elle seulement vraiment dit ? Ou alors avait-elle rêvé ? Quand elle eut réussi à capter le regard de la jeune blonde, elle sut. Rien de tout ça n'était un rêve, tout du moins, c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Quinn voyait passer sur le visage de Rachel l'étonnement, la confusion, le doute, puis la certitude. Mais elle vit aussi une chose qu'elle avait espéré voir… Le bonheur. Et à cet instant, et avant que Rachel n'ouvre la bouche, elle comprit. Elle sentit Rachel se rapprocher au plus près d'elle et l'entendit lui glisser un « Je t'aime aussi Quinn » juste avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Maintenant, je pars me terrer quelque part bien loin... xD**


End file.
